Vehicle exhaust gas after treatment systems are known to treat the exhaust from the combustion process such as from a compression engine. The system can include exhaust gas treatment components that clean and otherwise treat the exhaust gas. One such known system is a urea injection system for eliminating or reducing NOx (oxides of nitrogen) from the exhaust gas. The injection system injects urea into the exhaust. An injector includes an electrical solenoid having a coil fired by an injector control circuit. The injector is typically driven by a pulse width modulated control signal which may operate on the order of, for example, 5 Hz with relative on and off time controlled according to amount of urea injection required. Due to this nature of operation, it is advantageous that the turn on and turn off response time be as short as possible. Known injectors are sensitive to lift tolerances. While this can be overcome by simply increasing voltage, the increased voltage can increase heat input from the injector.